Won & the Customer
by sparklygirl22
Summary: Won thinks about the new girl in town...PLEASE REVIEW! 11/9/12 Chapter Two Up!
1. Chapter 1

_**This originally was going to be longer (around two or so chapters) but I'd actually forgotten I wrote this. So I've decided to post what I have. I suppose if lots of people want me to continue, I will try my best to. Please Read/Review! **_

_**Won & the Customer **_

_**Chapter One: Won**_

The day was abnormally hot, even to Won who had been through quite a few in his travels. Clicking his tongue, he reached into his robe and brought out a few gold coins, his so far earnings for the day. Finishing this, his eyes traveled to the apples that sat beside him on the grass; his precious cargo. Zack had been right; he had to admit after noticing the apples bruised and soften appearance due to the heat.

It had been a bad decision to go peddling today.

No one was outside; the residents of the town were camped inside their homes, trying to endure the scorching heat. Still, Won had refused to take the day off. After all, rain or shine money was money, the few gold coins in his hand testament to this fact. A sudden flash of light caught his attention. Looking toward the source he could make out the figure in the distance. It was her, no to be more exact it was the new girl. A month back she had brought the dilapidated farm land on the edge of town and had been trying (rather unsuccessfully he might add) to grow crops. From the look of it, the girl was towing the field. Why she wasn't inside like a normal person Won couldn't guess. The girl had come to Won's shop a few times to sell herbs and other such produce she had acquired around town. What struck Won each time he had seen her was how average-no naiveté was a better term, she was. She had little to no skill in haggling, poor business sense, and a failure at saving money. Yet here was a girl trying no _striving_ to build a successful farm with little to no experience and limited funds. Won couldn't wrap his head around it. Still, the girl was a customer. He couldn't ignore this fact. Sighing, Won started on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Miss me? Well, after a random bit of inspiration, I decided to write more on my little story of Won and the Customer! I'm sure someone out there cares…Right? Well, even if you don't I had fun writing this chapter! So, if you're reading, thanks for supporting this little story, and for supporting the not well shipped WonxClaire pairing! (I swear sometimes I feel like the only person in the world who likes them…) Actually while writing this, I felt really tempted to write a love triangle, but I suppose that will have to wait for another story huh? Anyways! Have fun reading this chapter and look forward to the next and final *maybe?* chapter!**

**Chapter Two: The Customer **

Summer had always been a favorite time of year for Claire. With its scorching heat and long days, the time had always been a time of relaxation for the young woman. Still, coming into the coolness of the wandering merchants shop didn't feel so bad either. The place had become a frequent stop during the farmer's day, and had gradually become almost like a second home to her. She could spend hour's examining all the exotic treasures the merchant had acquired throughout his travels: spices from far off lands, glassware from master glassblowers, trinkets from long ago. Yet, what had always held Claire's attention were the apples. To the untrained eye they did not seem any different from the usual fare, but Claire knew there was a great difference between them. That one was the SUGDW, and over there were the HMSGB, and AEPFE. Of course Clare understood that they were just normal apples, those that one could find growing on a normal tree somewhere, but they had always stood as a mark of fascination for the farmer. When the merchant Won would come by her house, be it rain or shine or sleet or hail, he would almost always be carrying these fruits. Why he went around selling these instead of the wondrous items he had in the shop she could only fandom.

Yet, there was much about the merchant she couldn't fandom. When trying to sell something, he could be pushy, loud, and yet seemingly genuinely sincere about the quality of his products. At the same time he was thrifty about his products, only selling them for the highest amount he could come up with to make a profit, if a beautiful young woman happened to catch his eye, he would forgo all business dealings and give it to the woman for free. Of course Clare did not count as a beautiful young lady. She had asked him this once, why he ignored her during these 'Special One Free Purchase' times, and he his only reply had been a rather impertinent mumble, "What? You a beautiful lady? Don't make me laugh."

Still, this side of Won Claire had never minded. If anything she preferred his honest nature, and welcomed the fact he would say what was on his mind. Besides, even if she had minded, Won's was the only place in town to sell goods.

Entering the shop, Claire was greeted by the large grin of the shipper Zack. It had seemed odd to Claire at first that the rather large man had taken up residence in the shop. Zack was the complete opposite of Won; loud, cheery, with a sense of good humor that would cause him to break out into large guffaws of laughter. How the two could spend time together in the same room let alone being roommates had seemed odd to Claire, yet as time had went on, she had come to realize the friendship that persisted between the two. When together, the two seemed to mesh together perfectly. Yes there were times of arguments and disagreements, but for the whole, the two got along together rather perfectly.

Won, staring rather sternly at the approaching farmer, remained silent as she put down her items.

"So, how much do you think?"

Pursing his lips, the man turned a rather skeptical eye to the herbs she had gathered, and after a moments examination seemed to have made his decision.

"One gold each."

"What?!"

The farmer had sold the type of herbs before, and for a much larger price. She had spent all day searching for them, and while they were a little wilted from the heat, were still in fine condition.

"One gold, take it or leave it."

Claire turned a beseeching eye towards Zack, who had been watching the exchange with a sense of disbelief.

"Won, come on man. They have to be worth more than that."

Not turning away from the herbs in front of him, the merchant shrugged.

"These things? Too wilted, won't be able to make a profit."

"But I looked all over for them! I've been searching all da-."

"Then perhaps you should have stayed home, hmm?"

Claire was aghast at the man's attitude. Although not always generous with his purchases, Won had never been anything but fair to Claire, this sudden change made her head reel. Filled with a sense of indignation, she swept the herbs back into her bag and without a word otherwise, left the shop.

She was halfway home when she realized she was being followed. To her chagrin, she realized Zack had chased after her.

"What do you want, Zack?"

The man in question nodded his head almost apologetically.

"Won, he didn't mean it, ya'know."

"Oh is that so? Then what did he mean?"

Claire didn't mean to be acting so unfriendly to the shipper, he has always been a dear friend to her, and he was not the cause or object of her anger. Still, she couldn't help but wanting to scream in fury for the audacity the merchant had for sending his friend after her.

"Won…He's never been a really talkative guy, ya'know? In fact, the only time he ever talks to anyone besides me is when he's talking to a customer…Or to you. Listen Claire, Won may not show it, but he worries about you. He was horrified you went out foraging in this heat, and wanted to make sure you wouldn't do it again by giving you such a low price."

"He could have just told me that."

"Yeah well, you know Won, while he can be as honest as hell sometimes, when it comes to things he think people should just know naturally, he won't say a word."

Her anger started to subside at the man's words. What he said made sense, and the thought of Won worrying about her welfare caused a certain stirring in her chest. Did he really worry about her? To say Won worried about anything other than his business was a large stretch of the imagination. But to say he worried about her?

That was unimaginable.


End file.
